between me and my brothers
by keytakaoru
Summary: Onew, Minho dan Jonghyun adalah Lee bersaudara yang terkenal sebagai pangeran-pangeran sekolah. tapi ketiga namja ini justru hanya perhatian pada namja biasa-biasa saja bernama Lee Taemin. kenyataannya si "bebek jelek" Taemin memang adik bungsu ketiganya.
1. teaser

Title : Between me and my brothers

Pairing : Ontae, 2min, Jongtae (guess who will be the last couple)

Rating : PG 17

Genre : drama, romance, family

Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by comic but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.

Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, etc.

Lee Jinki, jago seni. Tidak diragukan dalam hal suara, kemampuan melukisnya juga setaraf professional, belum lagi kepandaiannya dalam hal memasak, semua wanita akan jatuh dalam pesonanya begitu saja dalam sekejap.

Lee Jonghyun, jago bela diri. Misterius namun memikat. Punya bentuk tubuh yang sempurna. Hot dan sexy, membuat siapapun yang bertatapan mata dengannya akan meleleh seketika.

Lee Minho, jago olahraga. Anggota tim basket yang kalau saja dia mau akan dengan mudah masuk ke dalam liga nasional. Penuh charisma. Jutek dan dingin. Kebalikan Jonghyun, Ice prince yang membuat yeoja bahkan namja membeku.

Ketiganya adalah Lee bersaudara yang terkenal ketampanannya begitu mempesona. Mereka diagung-agungkan layaknya pangeran. Hidup mereka sempurna. Hanya saja terdapat kesalahan di sini, atau bukan ? Lee Taemin adalah adik bungsu Lee bersaudara. Sayangnya, tidak seperti semua hyungnya, siapapun yang melihat Taemin akan berpendapat bahwa Taemin jauh dari sempurna. Namja itu biasa-biasa saja. Sangat teledor. Tidak tampan bahkan terlihat seperti yeoja yang lemah. Dan seluruh orang di sekolah mereka memberinya julukan "si bebek buruk rupa".

TBC...

hehe, ini baru teaser, chapter satunya setelah saya UAS y?


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Between me and my brothers**

**Pairing : Ontae, 2min, Jongtae (guess who will be the last couple)**

**Author : Keytakaoru**

**Rating : PG 17**

**Genre : drama, romance, family**

**Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by comic but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.**

**Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, etc.**

Lee Jinki, jago seni. Tidak diragukan dalam hal suara, kemampuan melukisnya juga setaraf professional, belum lagi kepandaiannya dalam hal memasak, semua wanita akan jatuh dalam pesonanya begitu saja dalam sekejap.

Lee Jonghyun, jago bela diri. Misterius namun memikat. Punya bentuk tubuh yang sempurna. Hot dan sexy, membuat siapapun yang bertatapan mata dengannya akan meleleh seketika.

Lee Minho, jago olahraga. Anggota tim basket yang kalau saja dia mau akan dengan mudah masuk ke dalam liga nasional. Penuh charisma. Jutek dan dingin. Kebalikan Jonghyun, Ice prince yang membuat yeoja bahkan namja membeku.

Ketiganya adalah Lee bersaudara yang terkenal ketampanannya begitu mempesona. Mereka diagung-agungkan layaknya pangeran. Hidup mereka sempurna. Hanya saja terdapat kesalahan di sini, atau bukan ? Lee Taemin adalah adik bungsu Lee bersaudara. Sayangnya, tidak seperti semua hyungnya, siapapun yang melihat Taemin akan berpendapat bahwa Taemin jauh dari sempurna. Namja itu biasa-biasa saja. Sangat teledor. Tidak tampan bahkan terlihat seperti yeoja yang lemah. Dan seluruh orang di sekolah mereka memberinya julukan "si bebek buruk rupa".

####

Upacara persiapan untuk murid baru tidak lama lagi akan dilaksanakan, sedang bisik-bisik mengenai adik bungsu keluarga Lee masih saja sering terdengar. Ya, tiga lee bersaudara yang tampan itu ternyata masih memiliki adik bungsu yang sesuai rumor sih akan masuk di tahun ini ke sekolah yang sama dengan ketiga kakak tampannya. Semua murid tingkat atas membicarakan hal ini. Menebak-nebak akan ahli di bidang apa si bungsu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar lapangan masuklah seorang anak laki-laki berperawakan tubuh mungil lengkap dengan keadaan yang berantakan dan kotor sekali.

"kka…kka… andwae…" seperti layaknya induk angsa, namja itu diikuti oleh beberapa anak angsa di belakangnya.

Kasak-kusuk jijik terdengar dari berbagai arah, tak seorangpun ada yang berniat menolong namja itu dan akhirnya sang namja mungil tersebut justru terseruduk menghindari para bebek jatuh ke genangan air sisa hujan malam sebelumnya. Lengkap sudah citra buruk yang ditampilkan namja tersebut di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"ppe…permisi, apakah ada yang tahu ruang kepala sekolah ?"

"tolongin gih.."

"shireo, kotor sekali."

"siapa sih namja kampungan begitu? Kenapa harus masuk ke sekolah kita?"

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat membantu namja tersebut lebih jauh. Dia mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan celana seragamnya yang kotor ketika sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau kenapa Taemin ?" well, sekarang kita tahu bahwa nama namja yang patut dikasihani ini ternyata Taemin.

"eh, Minho hyung " dan ternyata yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah …. Sudah jelas kan ?

"kenapa basah begini bajumu ? pakai jasku agar kau tidak kedinginan." Satu namja lagi datang menghampiri Taemin dan menyampirkan jasnya untuk Taemin.

"Onew hyung ? go.. gomawo" kini kita tahu bahwa namja yang baru saja datang adalah Onew, si sulung keluarga lee.

"lumpurnya tidak mengotori wajahmu kan? Sini, biar aku lihat !" seorang namja lain menyusul dan begitu saja mendekatkan wajahnya memastikan wajah Taemin bersih.

"gwenchana Jonghyun hyung." Jonghyun adalah nama namja terakhir yang menghampiri Taemin.

Seperti diketahui sebelumnya, tiga namja pangeran sekolah mendekati Taemin. Hal tersebut menarik perhatian semua siswa yang melihat mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka namja menjijikkan yang kotor dan tidak mereka perdulikan justru begitu dimanja oleh ketiga pangeran sekolah. Seorang yeoja mendekati mereka dan dengan lantangnya berkata

"apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Lee bersaudara mengurusi namja seperti ini sih?"

"memangnya salah kalau kami memperhatikan adik kami tercinta?" Onew, si bungsu keluarga Lee dan merupakan yang paling ramah dari ketiganya mencoba menjelaskan dengan senyuman.

"ADIIIKKKKK ? " dan seluruh warga sekolah sukses pingsan seketika, hahahaha….

#####

Taemin mendengar semua itu. hal-hal buruk yang dibicarakan oleh teman-teman kakaknya. Taemin sadar betul karena ini bukan pertama kalinya, sudah sejak SD ia mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Kakak-kakaknya begitu hebat di bidangnya masing-masing dan ia sama sekali tidak punya hal yang bisa dijanjikan. Di luar itu, karena orang tua mereka sudah meninggal, maka ketiga kakaknya begitu memanjakan dan memperhatikan Taemin, membuat cercaan dan omongan buruk tentang Taemin semakin menjadi.

Para yeoja menganggap Taemin adalah saingan berat mereka dan para namja menjadikannya bahan bualan karena tidak ada cela untuk membicarakan hal buruk dari keluarga Lee kecuali dirinya. Untuk kali ini saja, Taemin sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi bayang-bayang kakaknya.

"jebal hyung, aku ini sudah SMA. Kalian jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini ketika di luar." Taemin memohon.

Glek…

Bukannya mendengarkan permintaan Taemin, ketiga namja keren itu justru terhanyut dengan puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan Taemin secara tidak sengaja ketika ia memohon sesuatu. Ketiganya secara reflek memeluk Taemin begitu saja.

"wah, kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat cute sekali" ungkap Jonghyun.

"kau tidak perlu malu. Kau sebenarnya senang kan harusnya ?" timpal Minho.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Taemin tetap kalah. Ia selalu tidak bisa menolak perhatian tulus dari ketiga kakaknya. Tidak dipungkiri kalau bukan karena omongan orang di sekitarnya tentu saja Taemin akan dengan senang hati menerima semua perlakuan kakaknya. Tapi apa daya, kenyataan berbeda dengan harapan Taemin. Dan ketiga namja Lee tersebut entah kenapa selalu tidak bisa menyadari kenyataan.

####

"Key hyung, hiks… aku sudah tidak tahan dengan mereka" Taemin menangis di depan Key yang sengaja datang menuju kelas Taemin setelah mendengar desas desus dari anak satu sekolahan.

Key adalah sunbae Taemin sekaligus kekasih dari Onew, hyung tertua Key. Berbeda dengan Taemin, Key adalah namja yang terkenal di sekolahnya karena sosoknya yang perfect. Siapapun tak akan cukup berani berurusan dengan namja cantik ini meski satu sekolah tahu kalau ternyata dia adalah kekasih dari pangeran incaran satu sekolah. Onew dan Key adalah pasangan paling serasi.

Meski begitu sikap Onew yang brother complex tidak sembuh begitu saja. Kalau saja Key tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya, ia akan cemburu setengah mati dengan sikap Onew terhadap Taemin yang berlebihan.

""huft, aku juga lelah Minnie. Sikap hyung-hyungmu itu waktu kita masih SD sih membuat iri siapapun tapi sekarang ini risih sekali melihatnya." Key duduk di samping Taemin sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Taemin, mencoba menenangkan calon adik iparnya itu.

"geurae? Ahh… ottokhae?" Taemin mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah susah payah dirapikan oleh Key sebagai bentuk rasa frustasinya.

"YAH, ckck… lihat penampilanmu jadi makin aneh. Belum lagi sikap hyung-hyungmu itu. kalau begini terus kau bisa susah mencari pacar bahkan sampai kita lulus nanti."

"ANDWAE…"

"kalau begitu kau harus punya pacar agar hyungmu tidak selalu mengusikmu"

####

Taemin berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil berpikir keras atas ucapan Key. Ya, dia harus mencari kekasih kalau tidak ingin Hyungnya selalu mengusik hidup tentramnya. Tapi bagaimana ia mau memiliki kekasih kalau setiap orang mengenalnya sebagai si bebek jelek adik Lee bersaudara yang tampan-tampan itu.

"Akh… appo. Hyaa… jariku berdarah" suara dari seberang jalan membuat Taemin menolehkan kepalanya.

Taemin melihat teman sekelasnya Hyun woo dengan jari berdarah, seketika saja ia mengahampiri Hyun woo untuk melihat keadaan namja itu

"gwenchana ? jarimu terus mengeluarkan darah tuh"

"andwae… aku benci melihat darah, bagaimana ini?" bukannya berusaha meredakan darah yang terus mengalir, Hyun woo justru mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya ke segala arah berharap ia tak lagi melihat darah di jarinya, hal yang paling dibencinya.

"kajja biar kulihat." Taemin meraih tangan Hyun Woo lembut, ia memeriksa luka Hyun Woo hati-hati.

"cha, begini seharusnya. Kau bersihkan lukanya lalu memasang ini, begini saja tidak usah bingung." Taemin mengelap darah di jari Hyun Woo dengan kapas dan memasang plester yang diambil dari saku bajunya.

"kau anggota klub kesehatan ?" tanya Hyun Woo ambigu.

"ani, hanya saja kakakku sering sekali pulang dengan penuh luka jadi aku terbiasa merawat lukanya." terang Taemin.

"ini Cuma penanganan sementara. Sebaiknya kau minta diobati lagi di UKS" tambah Taemin dengan senyum yang menawan ketika ia selesai merawat luka Hyun Woo.

Sejenak Hyun Woo begitu terkesima dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Taemin membereskan sampah plester yang ada dan hendak meninggalkan Hyun Woo, namun tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik pelan oleh Hyun Woo

"jadilah kekasihku !"

"eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini ?" tanya Taemin gugup.

"lagian, kau mungkin belum tahu kalau aku adik bungsu Lee bersaudara. Aku paling jelek, aku tidak punya keahlian khusus, aku …" Taemin belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya ketika Hyun Woo menyahut dengan cepat

"ani, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat namja semanis dan setelaten dirimu, aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini."

Taemin untuk sejenak memikirkan perkataan Hyun Woo, dia memang ragu dengan pernyataan itu tapi perkataan Key kembali berputar di otaknya, mungkin saja ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Jadi, dengan sedikit keberanian dia berkata

"ba, baiklah. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Sementara itu, Taemin tidak sadar bahwa di kelas atas. Sebuah jendela mengarah tepat menuju dirinya, dua pasang mata melihat kedekatan Taemin dan Hyun Woo dengan raut penuh benci.

####

"Hyung, bisakah kau mengajariku memasak ?" tanya Taemin ketika melihat Onew dengan telatennya memasukkan bahan-bahan dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin memasak ?" tanya Onew balik, heran.

Taemin bisa saja menjawab kalau ia ingin memasak untuk kekasih barunya tapi bukan ia yang memasak kalau begitu akhirnya, bisa-bisa kekasih barunya Hyun Woo yang habis dicincang oleh hyung-hyungnya yang super protective itu. lama ia berpikir, ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya daripada hyungdeulnya tahu kalau ia sudah punya kekasih sekarang.

"tidak jadi, aku tidak akan memasak seumur hidupku." Jawab Taemin setengah kesal.

Taemin keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju halaman depan rumah. Sesungguhnya ia masih bingung memikirkan bagaimana hubungan percintaannya ke depan. Ia khawatir semuanya akan menjadi berantakan kalau hyungnya tahu. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Minho mengikutinya. Ketika Taemin akhirnya duduk di undakan tangga, Minho mendekatinya dan membelai pelan surai coklat miliknya.

"wae? Kau terlihat pucat sekali"

"Mi..Minho hyung? Ani, anirageuyo. Nan gwenchanayo."

"kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu, Minnie yah"

Taemin menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia jadi makin merasa bersalah telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hyungnya. Padahal seperti dapat dilihat bahwa hyungnya itu begitu menyayanginya. Tapi kalau terus terang sama saja dengan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hyun Woo. Ani, Taemin tidak ingin melakukan itu.

"ah, aku lupa ada PR hyung, aku kembali ke kamar dulu." Taemin berusaha menghindar dari Minho, lebih lama ia berada dengan hyungnya maka tidak diragukan lagi kalau pada akhirnya ia akan membongkar semuanya.

Taemin pergi menuju kamarnya, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar gumaman Minho.

"Taemin itu terlalu polos, gampang sekali ditebak pikirannya."

####

Taemin senang sekali hari ini karena ia baru saja berhasil membuat kue hasil dari belajar lewat internet. Lebih puas lagi ketika ia mencicipi hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia dapat membayangkan Hyun Woo dengan penuh senyum menerima kue buatannya. Ia jadi tidak sabar dan memutuskan pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi.

Taemin hampir memasuki kelasnya, namun ia mendengar suara yang tak asing.

"jangan pernah dekati Taemin. Kalau kau masih tidak menyerah jangan salahkan kami kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Sedang apa kalian ?" tanya Taemin pada ketiga namja yang kini berada di hadapannya, Hyungdeulnya.

"apakah ini karena Hyun Woo pacaran denganku ?"

Onew berusaha menenangkan Taemin, ia maju ke hadapan Taemin

"ini semua demi kau Minn…"

"Ani, ini bukan karena aku. Ini karena ego kalian. Cukup, aku tidak ingin kalian mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Nan shireo !"

Onew, Minho dan Jonghyun jadi merasa bersalah melihat reaksi Taemin. Minho yang pertama kali berbicara.

"kami tidak tahu kalau kau membencinya. Mianhae Taemin, kami tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadimu lagi." Dan setelah itu ketiga namja tampan itu meninggalkan Taemin di kelasnya bersama Hyun Woo.

Taemin sempat menyesal berkata sejauh itu pada hyungdeulnya tapi melihat Hyun Woo sekarang dengan wajah penuh luka ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar.

"miane, appo?" tanya Taemin kepada Hyun Woo.

"ani, Cuma lecet, gwenchana."

"maine, seharusnya hyungku tidak berbuat seperti ini padamu." Kata Taemin menyesal.

"sebenarnya aku tahu kenapa hyungmu seperti ini. Mereka pasti sudah tahu kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh padamu. Aku mendekatimu karena aku dendam pada Minho. Gara-gara dia aku putus dengan Sulli. Mantan pacarku itu menyukai Minho sejak Minho mulai bermain untuk klub kami. Bodoh sekali kan? Yeoja-yeoja itu dengan mudah tertipu dengan wajah tampan mereka, hyungmu." Terang Hyun Woo.

Taemin yang mendengar itu jadi geram. Bagaimana bisa ia mengkhianati hyungnya untuk namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"kau salah. Hyung-hyungku itu bukan hanya punya wajah yang tampan tapi juga hati yang baik. Beda sekali dengan orang-orang yang berbuat licik sepertimu sekarang"

"MWO, KAU DASAR …" Hyun Woo hampir saja melayangkan tangannya berniat menampar Taemin tapi tanpa diduga Minho mencekal tangan Hyun Woo dari arah belakang.

"dasar namja tidak berguna, akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau kau brengsek." Sindir Minho.

"kami pikir harus menunggu lama untuk kau mengakui belangmu karena dongsaeng manis kami ini terlalu mempercayai dirimu." Sahut Jonghyun yang berada di samping Minho.

Taemin melihat ketiga hyungnya dengan wajah bersalah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat kata-kata kasar yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Hyung…"

"Melindungi dongsaeng kami yang manis ini adalah tugas kami. Apapun yang terjadi kami tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja karena Taemin selamanya adalah orang yang paling kami sayangi" tambah Onew.

Taemin mengahmbur menuju ketiga hyungnya. Memeluk mereka erat sambil terus menggumamkan

"aku sayang kalian"

####

Onew kembali sibuk dengan memasak makan malam setelah adegan tidak elit menghajar Hyun Woo siang tadi. ia melihat sekeliling meja makan dan tidak menemukan Taemin.

" Minho, tolong panggil Taemin di kamarnya, makan malam sudah siap."

"siap hyung"

Minho mendaki tangga menuju kamar Taemin. Ia sudah berniat untuk mengagetkan Taemin. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, yang dilihatnya justru Taemin yang jatuh tertidur di samping ranjangnya dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Namja manis itu pasti ketiduran ketika mengerjakan PR nya.

Minho bergerak mendekati Taemin hendak mengangkat namja itu menuju ranjangnya. Sekilas ia melihat wajah Taemin, menyibak rambut Taemin yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Minnie yah, aku menyayangimu, ani, aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang kekasih." Minho mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mencium Taemin.

Tbc….


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Between me and my brothers**

**Author : Keytakaoru**

**Pairing : Ontae, 2min, Jongtae (guess who will be the last couple)**

**Rating : PG 17**

**Genre : drama, romance, family**

**Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by comic but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.**

**Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, etc.**

"Minnie yah, aku menyayangimu, ani, aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang kekasih." Minho mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mencium Taemin.

"tidak akan menyentuh Taemin, apa kau sudah lupa pada kesepakatan itu ?" Jonghyun tiba-tiba muncul entah sejak kapan dan berusaha membekap mulut Minho yang hendak mencium Taemin.

"Jjshh…" Minho sebenarnya berniat menyebut nama hyungnya Jonghyun sayangnya karena bekapan Jonghyun, hanya desisan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"ne Minho yah?" Jonghyun membalas kekagetan Minho dengan senyuman yang terlihat menjijikkan bagi Minho.

"hobimu aneh sekali ya menyerang adik sendiri yang sedang tidur" tambah Jonghyun sambil memberantakkan rambut Minho yang otomatis melepas bekapannya dari mulut Minho.

"itu karena Taemin terlihat imut sekali." Sahut Minho berkilah.

"owh, kalau begitu aku juga boleh dong berbuat begitu?" goda Jonghyun.

"Mwo? ANIA… jangan sentuh Taemin." Tanpa sadar Minho berteriak dan membangunkan Taemin yang berada di dekapannya.

"KALIAN INI APA-APAAN SIH TERIAK-TERIAK DI TELINGAKU?" Taemin yang kesal karena harus terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya jadi ikutan berteriak.

"kami hanya mau memanggilmu untuk makan" jawab Minho dan Jonghyun kompak.

"tapi jangan seenaknya masuk kamarku, sudah pergi sana, aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Jawab Taemin masih sebal.

Minho dan Jonghyun turun ke bawah merasa bersalah juga telah mengusik adik kesayangan mereka itu.

"untung dia tidak sadar tadi" gumam Minho.

"ne, syukurlah. Tapi Minho, sekali kau ulangi lagi, aku akan memotong bibirmu itu." sahut Jonghyun serius. Minho jadi bergidik mendengarnya.

Sementara itu Taemin yang masih berada di kamarnya justru mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"bagaimana bisa aku tadi bermimpi berciuman dengan Minho hyung? Arghh… bagaimana bisa mimpi seperti itu dengan hyung sendiri? " Taemin meraba bibirnya. Sekali lagi masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

**_Padahal Cuma mimpi, tapi kenapa rasanya pipiku memanas _**pikir Taemin.

####

Karena berpikir semalaman tentang mimpi anehnya, Taemin berakhir dengan tidak tidur, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah menuju dapur hendak membuat teh demi menenangkan pikirannya.

**_Padahal sejak kecil kan aku sudah terbiasa dicium oleh hyung-hyung anehku itu_**

Taemin berdiam menunggu rendaman tehnya sambil masih memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang menyebabkan ia bermimpi aneh semalam, tiba-tiba Minho datang dan mencoba meraih teko yang berada tepat di depan Taemin. Dan karena itu tanpa disengaja Minho harus menempelkan badannya untuk meraih teko tersebut. Hal itu membuat Taemin merasakan hangat tubuh Minho.

**_KENAPA AKU JADI DEG-DEGAN ?_**

**_####_**

Taemin memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan tidak bersemangat, ia tentu saja masih memikirkan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Key yang melihat dari kejauhan menghampiri Taemin.

"kenapa kau terlihat kacau seperti ini? Padahal setelah ini masa orientasimu akan dimulai."

"hyuung… " Taemin merangkul lengan Key, ia hanya bisa bermanja-manja tanpa beban kepada Key. Karena kalau ia melakukan itu dengan hyungnya, entah bagaimana nasibnya sedetik kemudian.

"hari ini harusnya kau bahagia karena saat orientasi nanti tidak ada ketiga hyungmu yang sangat protektif itu. ini kesempatan emas untuk bertemu orang-orang baru"

"ah geurae? Gomawo hyung, aku akan semangat hari ini dan mendapatkan teman-teman baru" Taemin tiba-tiba jadi semangat mendengar penuturan Key.

"kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, Hwaiting !" Key kembali menuju kelasnya sambil mengepalkan tangan mencoba memberi semangat pada Taemin.

Setelah kepergian Key, Taemin segera menuju lapangan untuk mendengarkan arahan kakak kelasnya tentang kegiatan orientasi selanjutnya.

"Hari ini kalian akan berkeliling area sekitar sekolah. Kalian akan pergi berkelompok. Dan nanti akan ada pos-pos di perjalanan. Nah, khusus pos 2, kalian kedatangan tamu special Lee bersaudara. Untuk itu kalian harus mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka. Oke?" seorang senior menyampaikan arahan tersebut sambil tersenyum menyemangati para hoobaenya.

"annyeong" Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya mencoba menyapa para hoobaenya dan otomatis segala jerit kekaguman langsung terdengar di seluruh lapangan.

"Taemin ah, kau cocok sekali memakai training itu." teriak Minho tidak nyambung.

Taemin yang sedari tadi masih shock melihat hyungnya yang ternyata masih saja mengikuti dirinya akhirnya maju ke depan karena tidak tahan

"Minho hyung, Jonghyun hyung, kenapa kalian ada di sini ?"

"kami sengaja daftar menjadi panitia orientasi untuk bisa menjagamu" kata Jonghyun tidak sadar keadaan.

Sementara di belakang barisan, seluruh teman Taemin mulai membicarakan ketiganya.

"itu si bungsu Lee? Well, aku kira dia tampan seperti hyungnya. Tapi lihat ihh… dia seperti bebek jelek. padahal aku masuk sekolah ini karena ingin mendekati Lee bersaudara tapi sepertinya mereka hanya peduli dengan magnae itu. menyebalkan" sahut salah seorang yeoja.

"tenang saja teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai si bebek itu? di jalan nanti ada danau lumpur, kita ceburkan saja dia ke sana biar terlihat seperti bebek buruk rupa betulan" Usul salah seorang yeoja bernama Ahra.

"hebat! Ide bagus" setuju seluruh anak lain.

Ahra mendekati Taemin yang masih saja ribut dengan para hyungnya,

"Taemin, kenalkan aku Ahra. Kau mau sekelompok dengan kami?"

Taemin tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyetujui penawaran itu dan meninggalkan hyungnya yang sekarang memasang raut kecewa harus berpisah dengan magnae tersayang mereka.

Taemin berjalan lebih dulu di depan sedangkan Ahra yang masih ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan berusaha mengambil hati Minho dan Jonghyun dengan berkata

"beruntungnya Taemin punya hyung seperti kalian yang sangat sayang padanya. Aku juga pasti bahagia kalau punya kakak seperti kalian."

"tidak juga. Asal kau tahu, kami menyayangi dia bukan karena dia adik kami" kata Jonghyun

"tapi karena dia seorang Taemin" imbuh Minho. Setelah mengucapkan itu, kedua manusia keren itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ahra yang masih melongo.

"eh, memangnya Taemin punya arti apa selain adik ?"

####

"ternyata jauh sekali ya, aku kira area sekitar sekolah itu dekat." Ucap salah seorang yeoja dalam rombongan Taemin.

"tenang saja, kita sudah akan sampai di pos 2 setelah ini" jawab Taemin menenangkan.

Sementara itu Ahra tersenyum jahat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Taemin sebentar lagi. Kurang sedikit lagi mereka akan mencapai danau lumpur yang dimaksud Ahra.

"teman-teman, aku sebenarnya tahu jalan pintas agar kita segera sampai. Bagaimana kalau kita lewat jalan itu?" tanya Ahra.

"setujuuu…" jawab seluruh orang kecuali Taemin.

"tap..tapi…" Taemin tercenung karena seluruh rombongannya sudah mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh Ahra. Oke, mereka bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mendengarkan pendapatnya dulu.

"eh, Taemin palli. Kau yang di depan, kau kan satu-satunya namja dalam rombongan ini." Ahra mendorong Taemin untuk menuju ke barisan depan sambil mengedipkan mata ke teman-temannya memberi kode.

Tepat ketika mereka sudah mendekati danau yang dimaksud Ahra, Ahra mendorong badan Taemin keras. Sayangnya Taemin yang merasa dari tadi akan ada bahaya tanpa sengaja menarik baju Ahra dan seluruh rombongan Taemin yang berjalan di belakang keduanya ikut tersuruk jatuh. Tidak seperti yang diharapkan Ahra, bahkan tempat mereka jatuh sekarang bukanlah danau lumpur melainkan jurang yang untungnya tidak cukup dalam. namun, tetap saja ketika mereka semua sudah terjatuh mereka tidak sanggup mendaki ke atas dan jadi terjebak di tempat itu.

"ini semua gara-gara kau Ahra" kata salah seorang yang berada dalam rombongan Taemin.

"ne. gara-gara strategimu yang aneh itu untuk mencelakai Taemin kita justru terjebak di sini." Sahut yang lain.

"YAH, jangan salahkan aku, kalian juga setuju kan tadi" jawab Ahra marah.

"kalian…" Taemin terpaku mendengar seluruh perkataan temannya.

"ah, dia mendengarnya tuh Ahra" kata yang lain lagi.

"biar saja. Kenyataannya kita memang mau mencelakai Taemin karena dia begitu menyebalkan"

"huh, daripada berbicara begitu lebih baik kita bicarakan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang kan?" kata Taemin yang tanpa diduga teman-temannya sama sekali tidak marah dengan apa yang mereka perbuat.

"pertama sini aku obati luka kalian" ucap Taemin sambil mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang selalu siap sedia dalam tasnya.

Satu persatu anak-anak dalam rombongan Taemin mendekat dan membiarkan diri mereka diobati. Mereka sekarang jadi takjub dengan sikap Taemin, bisa-bisanya dia tidak dendam dan justru mengobati mereka. Diam-diam dalam hati mereka mengagumi sikap Taemin. Namun satu orang, Ahra tetap saja kukuh tidak mau diobati karena masih malu atas sikapnya, yah sedikit masih dendam juga pada Taemin.

"tahanlah, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Tanpa sadar Taemin sudah mendekati Ahra yang tadinya hanya duduk di ujung melihat teman-temannya beralih membela Taemin.

"shireo."

"nanti lukamu bisa membekas kalau tidak segera diobati." Bujuk Taemin.

"biar saja. Sebenarnya kau marah padaku kan? Aku memang jahat jadi jangan berpura-pura seperti ini. Pukul saja kalau kau mau, aku muak melihat kau bersikap seolah-olah baik padaku."

PLAK

Dan tanpa diduga seorangpun, Taemin melayangkan tamparannya pada Ahra.

"puas kau sekarang? Sekarang jangan bahas soal itu lagi. Biar aku obati lukamu. Tenanglah! aku sudah tidak marah padamu dan tidak usah cemas begitu karena aku yakin akan ada yang menolong kita secepatnya." Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Ahra yang melihat sikap Taemin barusan menjadi berbalik terkesan. Entah kenapa Taemin yang dianggapnya menyebalkan tadi jadi terlihat begitu manis sekarang.

####

"GAWAT! " teriak salah seorang di pos 2.

"ada apa sih rebut-ribut ?" tanya Minho pada panitia lain yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak seangkatan dengan Taemin menghambur ke arah Minho,

"grup adik Minho sunbae keluar jalur yang ditentukan dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang tahu mereka tersesat dimana."

"MWO? " Jonghyun yang berada di dekat Minho berteriak.

Kedua kakak beradik itu, Minho dan Jonghyun tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung saja meninggalkan pos yang mereka jaga.

"YAH MINHO, JONGHYUN. MAU KEMANA KALIAN?" teriak salah satu panitia yang ditinggal sendirian oleh Lee bersaudara.

"tentu saja akan menyelamatkan Taemin pabbo !" jawab Minho emosi.

Sepertinya keadaan tidak memihak Minho dan Jonghyun. Baru beberapa langkah dan hujan turun deras.

"gawat, hujan deras seperti ini. Aku jadi ingin memeluknya sekarang." Ujar Minho tanpa sadar.

"kau, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Akan kupotong bibirmu kalau kau mencoba melakukannya lagi." Sahut Jonghyun.

"lakukan saja. Setelah ini aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi. Aku akan mengatakan pada Taemin kalau aku mencintainya. Bodohnya aku harus mengikuti kesepakatan untuk tidak menyentuh Taemin. Kita kan tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya. "

Jonghyun yang mendengar perkataan ngawur dari adiknya itu menonjok pipi Minho.

"mian Minho, kalau itu keputusanmu, aku juga tidak akan menyerah. Aku juga akan bersikap jujur padanya. Oke, kesepakatan kita BATAL."

Minho dan Jonghyun berlomba untuk secepatnya menemukan Taemin sambil menggumam dalam hati masing-masing

**_Taemin, kau akan jadi milikku_**

####

Srak…srak…

"Taemin, kau tidak apa-apa? Hah…hah…" Jonghyun datang tepat bersamaan dengan Minho di hadapan Taemin sambil masih ngos-ngosan akibat meraka lari sepanjang perjalanan.

"hyung…"

Minho dan Jonghyun hendak menghambur memeluk Taemin namun sebelum itu terjadi Taemin menghindar dan mendorong seluruh temannya ke depan.

"cepat selamatkan mereka" ucap Taemin yang membuat kedua hyungnya kecewa.

"hei, kau tidak merindukan kami nih? " tanya Minho memelas. Entah bagaimana sang pangeran es ini selalu menunjukkan sikap berbanding terbalik ketika bersama Taemin.

"tidak ada waktu untuk itu tahu" jawab Taemin kesal.

Mau tidak mau Minho dan Jonghyun lebih dulu menyelamatkan seluruh teman Taemin baru menemui magnae mereka itu.

"sudah kami bawa ke atas semua mereka." Kata Jonghyun

"gomawo hyung. Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang" Taemin menarik tangan Minho dan Jonghyun untuk berangkat namun kedua hyungnya itu tetap terdiam.

"Minnie, perlihatkan kakimu." Bentak Minho.

"w..wae?"

Minho yang tidak sabar akhirnya mendudukkan Taemin dan melihat kaki Taemin yang ternyata membengkak.

"sudah kuduga" kata Jonghyun menimpali.

"bagaimana kalian bisa tahu ?" tanya Taemin penasaran juga merasa bersalah.

"kami itu sudah lama hidup bersamamu. Tentu saja kami sadar pabbo!" jawab Minho.

Teman-teman serombongan Taemin yang berada di depan merasa tidak enak.

"ternyata dia dari tadi menahan sakitnya" ucap salah satu orang.

Jonghyun yang mendengar itu langsung saja menyahut

"begitulah tipe idaman kami."

"kalau diantara kalian ada yang bisa bersikap seperti dia maka kamipun mau saja dekat dengan orang itu" sahut Minho tak mau kalah.

"kalian ini ngomongin apa sih hyung ? " tanya Taemin bingung dengan perkataan aneh kedua hyungnya.

"sudahlah, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat di depan kami." Kata Minho.

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa karena aku yakin kalian akan selalu ada untuk menolongku. Karena itu juga aku percaya semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja."

Minho dan Jonghyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya, keduanya menghambur memeluk Taemin.

"Taemin, sebenarnya ada yang kami sembunyikan dari dulu darimu. Sebenarnya kita bukan …."

TTAK…

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : Between me and my brothers**

**Pairing : Ontae, 2min, Jongtae (guess who will be the last couple)**

**Rating : PG 17**

**Genre : drama, romance, family**

**Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by comic but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.**

**Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, etc.**

Minho dan Jonghyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya, keduanya menghambur memeluk Taemin.

"Taemin, sebenarnya ada yang kami sembunyikan dari dulu darimu. Sebenarnya kita bukan …."

TTAK…

"appo…"ucap Jonghyun dan Minho bersamaan.

"ah, mian kukira tadi babi hutan" kata Onew santai sambil menampakkan diri mendekati Taemin.

"gwencahana Minnie?" Onew mengulurkan tangannya membantu Taemin bangun.

"Onew hyung ? kenapa ada di sini ?"

"ada kabar dari sekolah. Aku langsung ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" kini Onew beranjak untuk menggendong Taemin karena kaki Taemin belum bisa digunakan untuk berjalan.

"curang, aku yang akan menggendong Taemin" kata Jonghyun.

"mwo? Ani, sini Taemin chagi, hyung yang akan menggendongmu" kata Minho.

Untuk sejenak Taemin membayangkan adegan dimana kedua hyungnya itu tadi memeluknya erat, ia jadi merasa merinding sendiri.

"shireo. Aku bersama Onew hyung saja." Jawaban yang sukses membuat Minho dan Jonghyun kecewa berat, tapi apa daya itu yang diinginkan Taemin. Sementara itu Taemin merasa sedikit menyesal, ia sudah terbiasa terlalu dekat dengan Minho dan Jonghyun, bahkan melebihi kedekatannya dengan Onew. Tapi sekarang ini berbeda, hatinya berdetak lebih keras saat dekat dengan mereka berdua. Ia harus sedikit menjauh untuk sekarang ini.

####

Taemin bangun agak pagi hari itu. ia merasa lebih baik setelah beristirahat sejak kemarin pagi setelah kejadian kakinya terkilir. Ia baru menyadari bahwa untuk seharian kemarin dia bahkan belum mandi. Untuk itu ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah, ia lupa menggedor pintu untuk mengecek apakah ada orang di dalam kamar mandi karena terlalu tergesa-gesa.

Ceklek…

"m..mi…mian… aku kira tidak ada orang" wajah Taemin memerah melihat Minho sekarang ada di hadapannya sedang telanjang dada, beruntung Minho sudah melilitkan sebuah handuk di area bawah tubuhnya. Namun, tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi degup jantung Taemin yang memburu.

"gwenchana, aku juga sudah selesai. kakimu terkilir mau tetap mandi juga ?" tanya Minho.

"paling tidak aku harus mengelap badanku hyung, seharian kemarin aku sudah tidak mandi."

"kalau begitu biar aku bantu" Minho tanpa bertanya lagi menaikkan Taemin di atas meja yang terletak dekat kamar mandi mereka.

"tidak usah."

"kakimu lagi sakit, mana bisa mengelap sendiri?"

"tapi, lebih tidak mungkin kalau badanku dilap Minho hyung."

"kalau begitu, hanya kakimu saja. Sejak kecil kau yang selalu merawatku saat aku sakit, sekarang izinkan aku merawatmu." Minho menatap Taemin dalam, membuat Taemin tak bisa menolak lagi.

Minho mengelap keseluruhan kaki Taemin dengan lembut tanpa tahu bahwa jantung Taemin berdegup tak terkendali.

"kakimu bertambah besar ya?" ucap Minho yang langsung saja membuat Taemin sewot.

"mian, aku memang agak gendut sekarang."

"ani, waktu kecil kakimu rapuh sekali. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh besar tanpa aku sadari."

Taemin memperhatikan Minho, ia juga tidak sadar kapan hyungnya itu menjadi sangat dewasa. Ia bisa melihat bentuk abs Minho yang sempurna sekarang.

"kau sedang melototi apa ?"

"hah? Aku tidak sedang melototi apapun." Jawab Taemin mengelak.

"kanapa jadi panik ? jangan-jangan kau baru sadar kalau aku ini tampan ya ?" tanya Minho menggoda.

"kalian sedang apa?" tanya Jonghyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat mereka berdua.

"ah, aku tidak bisa mengelap kakiku jadi aku dibantu Minho hyung."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jonghyun sekejap menampakkan pandangan kecewanya. Tapi hanya sebentar sebelum ia menghadap Minho

"onew hyung mencarimu."

####

"aku ingin bicara soal kejadian saat kaki Taemin terkilir kemarin. Kalian berdua tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kita kan ? itu sudah menjadi keputusan kita bersama. Taemin adalah dongsaeng kita, kita tidak boleh menuntut hubungan yang lebih dari itu " ucap Onew serius, ia menunjukkan sebuah surat perjanjian yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"mari bersumpah lagi di atas surat perjanjian ini." Tambahnya.

"mian hyung, kami tidak bisa lagi menjaga sumpah ini" ucap Minho yang disusul oleh suara sobekan kertas perjanjian yang dibawa Onew sebelumnya.

"kita tidak ada hubungan darah dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya hanya sebagai seorang dongsaeng" imbuh Minho sementara Jonghyun hanya diam, sejujurnya ia pun setuju dengan Minho jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot membantah Onew.

"percuma saja aku bicara dengan kalian. Kutegaskan langsung ke badan saja" sedetik setelah Onew mengatakan itu, tinjunya melayang keras ke rahang Minho. Jonghyun hendak membantu Minho tapi dengan cekatan Onew meraih kerah baju Jonghyun dan meninjunya sama keras seperti ia melakukannya pada Minho. Onew tahu kedua dongsaengnya itu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam terhadap perasaan mereka pada Taemin.

Taemin mendengar suara-suara dari kamar Onew. Ia penasaran hingga menerobos begitu saja ke dalam kamar Onew. Ia begitu kaget melihat kamar Onew yang kini berantakan, belum lagi wajah Minho dan Jonghyun yang babak belur.

"kalian sedang apa?" Taemin hendak menuju kedua hyungnya yang terluka saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah robekan kertas dengan tulisan "Surat Perjanjian" besar di atasnya.

"Taemin, jangan dibaca" teriak Onew.

Telat, Taemin sudah mengumpulkan kedua robekan surat itu dan memcoba membaca isinya.

_Nama : Lee Taemin_

_Nama ayah : Lee Donghae_

_Nama Ibu : Jung Jessica_

_Status : putra angkat_

"apa-apaan ini? Aku anak kandung keluarga ini kan ?" kata Taemin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, namun tanpa ia sadari air mata telah menetes dari matanya. Ia tidak bisa terlalu berharap.

"IYA KAN?" Taemin kesal, satupun hyungnya tidak ada yang menjawab.

"ternyata yang mereka katakan itu benar. Hiks… Mereka bilang hanya aku yang jelek di keluarga Lee mungkin karena aku anak buangan di keluarga ini. pantas saja rasanya aneh, hiks… mana ada hyung yang begitu perhatian seperti kalian ? ternyata kalian hanya kasihan padaku yang anak bungan ini kan ? hiks…. NE? JAWAB HYUNG !" teriak Taemin emosi, namun tak sedikitpun air mata yang mengalir dari matanya itu berhenti mengalir, tidak ada yang tahu betapa sakit hatinya sekarang.

"bukan begitu. Kami menyayangimu Taemin bahkan lebih dari saudara sendiri" ucap Minho. Ia mendekati dan memeluk Taemin disusul oleh Onew dan Jonghyun.

"mwo ?" tanya Taemin penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Minho, ia bahkan tanpa sadar berhenti menangis.

"apa maksudnya kalian menganggapku seperti adik kandung sendiri?" tanya Taemin polos.

Jonghyun sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi mendengar itu.

"bukan begitu, selama ini aku memandangmu seperti layaknya seorang kekasih yang perlu dilindungi. Ketika umma meninggal, kami yang masih kecil tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di saat seperti itu. kau yang paling kecil justru yang bisa merawat kami dan menjadi penopang kami. Hati kami tertaut padamu sejak saat itu. kami tidak melihatmu sebagai dongsaeng lagi tapi sebagai orang yang sangat berharga dan istimewa bagi kami. Setidaknya Onew hyung akhirnya justru jatuh cinta pada Key dan memutuskan untuk kembali menyayangimu seperti dongsaengnya. Tapi aku dan Minho tidak, sampai saat ini perasaan kami tetap sama." Ucap Jonghyun panjang lebar.

Taemin tercengang mendengar penjelasan Jonghyun. Ia pikir selama ini mereka begitu dekat karena mereka keluarga, tapi ini… Taemin merasakan pening di kepalanya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia ambruk, semuanya menjadi semakin pekat dan gelap, setelah itu ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

####

"ANDWAE…. Hosh…hosh…" Taemin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh kanan kiri, huft… lega mendapati semuanya hanya mimpi.

"sudah bangun ya ?" ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah Jonghyun. Taemin baru sadar kalau hyungnya itu kini tidur di sebelahnya, Jonghyun bahkan memeluk erat tubuh Taemin.

"HYAAAA…" Taemin buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di sana. Masih memikirkan apakah ia masih bermimpi, bagaimana bisa ia mendapati Jonghyun tidur disampingnya, belum lagi namja itu memeluk dirinya erat tadi.

Taemin memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya agar ia kembali sadar. Namun ketika ia hendak beranjak turun, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya.

"kau mau turun? Kakimu kan masih terkilir, aku saja yang akan menggendongmu" tanpa melihatnyapun, Taemin tahu bahwa itu suara Minho.

"tidak usah, aku bisa turun sendiri" ujar Taemin sambil berontak di gendongan Minho.

"yah, jangan goyang-goyang begitu. Kau bisa jatuh."

Cup…

Taemin terjatuh dengan badan menindih Minho, bibir mereka saling bertemu dan sebuah ciuman tanpa sengaja itupun terjadi. Taemin buru-buru beranjak dari tubuh Minho. Ia benar-benar malu.

"DASAR MINHO HYUNG BODOH !" taemin beringsut turun sendiri sambil sedikit menyeret kakinya sementara Minho masih mematung di atas tangga.

####

Taemin masih saja bersungut-sungut saat sampai di bawah. Setidaknya ia lega melihat Onew, hyungnya yang paling normal itu sedang memasak.

"pagi Taemin. Sarapannya baru saja selesai dimasak." Sapa Onew ramah.

Taemin menuju meja makan. Ia mencicipi roti buatan Onew.

"aku membuat strobery sebagai selai untuk pertama kali. Otte? Mashitta ?"

"heum, neomu mashitta. Onew hyung daebak. "

"ah, ada selai menempel di pipimu" Jonghyun yang baru saja memasuki dapur untuk menyusul Taemin menjilat bagian samping bibir Taemin, mencoba membersihkan selai yang menempel.

"SUDAH CUKUP. KALIAN BERTIGA KUMPUL DI SINI" teriak Taemin marah.

Sekejap saja, Onew, Minho dan Jonghyun telah berkumpul di ruang makan, ketiganya duduk berlutut di hadapan Taemin seperti seorang terdakwa.

"apa-apaan ini? Sikap kalian semakin parah saja." Ucap Taemin mengawali persidangan secara tidak resmi itu.

"kesadaran kalau kita bukan saudara kandung datang dan pergi begitu saja, kami tidak bisa mengontrolnya." Kata Jonghyun.

"wajar saja kalau kami ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang kami cintai kan ?" tambah Minho.

"miane Taemin. Kami bukan ingin membuatmu susah" ucap Onew dengan nada menyesal, ia merutuki sikap kedua dongsaeng bodohnya yang tidak bisa mengotrol diri.

Taemin kembali terhenyak, kejadian yang ia anggap mimpi itu ternyata benar.

"ini sudah menjadi takdir kalau kita bisa tinggal bersama di bawah satu atap. Terimalah kenyataan itu" ucap Minho tanpa perasaan.

"ANDWAEEEE…."

TBC...

berdoa saja smoga saya bisa cepet update lg, hehe ... :) oia, terimakasih untuk sgala dukunganx slama ini baik dlm bentuk like maupun komen dan mian keyta udh jrg update maunya banyak like lg #baru nyadar.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : Between me and my brothers**

**Pairing : Ontae, 2min, Jongtae (guess who will be the last couple)**

**Rating : PG 17**

**Genre : drama, romance, family**

**Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by comic but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.**

**Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, etc.**

"geurae, makanya kau tampak murung sekali hari ini. jadi, semua hyungmu akhirnya mengaku tentang hubungan kalian sebenarnya." Ucap Key ikut prihatin melihat Taemin yang datang ke sekolah dengan muka penuh masalah.

"ne. aku shock sekali"

"tapi sekarang kau jadi mengerti kenapa hyung mu itu suka sekali lengket padamu. Dengar, meski mereka tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu, hyung yakin mereka sangat menyayangimu Taemin, aku tahu kalau kau menyadarinya juga di dasar hatimu."

Wajah Taemin jadi semakin pucat.

"tapi aku jadi susah, sejak tahu kami tidak ada hubungan darah, aku jadi deg-deg an terus setiap dekat dengan mereka."

"eh, benarkah? Aku sudah menduganya. Kau jatuh cinta pada mereka. Tapi karena kau tidak ada hubungan darah, sah-sah saja. bahkan kau bisa saja menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tentu saja kecuali Onew ku, haha…"

"YAH HYUNG, aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu"

"sejauh itu? tapi, kau sudah mulai kepikiran duo hyungmu itu kan, jjong atau Minho ?"

"mu… mungkin, ah molla" pada akhirnya Taemin memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada Key.

"kau harus mulai serius tentang ini Minnie" nasihat Key.

"entahlah, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan ini. Kalau ternyata kata-kata Key hyung benar, apakah itu artinya aku mulai jatuh cinta pada dia ?"

Blip…Blip…

HP Taemin berbunyi. Taemin melirik sms yang masuk ke Hp nya, Minho hyungnya mengirim sms.

From : Minho hyung

Taemin ah, hyung tiba-tiba saja demam. Bisakah kau membelikanku pudding saat pulang ? aku benar-benar menginginkannya, hehe… :D

Taemin kembali memasukkan HP nya ke dalam tas. Ia berpamitan pada Key untuk pulang. Sepertinya Minho hyung nya yang sedang sakit itu butuh perhatian. Meski dengan keadaan sekarang, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Minho begitu saja.

Key sudah menawarkan untuk menemani Taemin, namun namja cantik itu menolak. Ia ingin berjalan sendiri sambil menenangkan hatinya. Sayangnya, seperti keadaan tidak berpihak padanya, Jonghyun datang memaksa untuk mengantarnya.

"kau tidak tau dimana tempat langganan Minho membeli pudding kan? Anak itu rewel sekali kalau sakit. Ia tidak akan mau memakan hal lain selain pudding yang dibeli di tempat itu." alasan Jonghyun, padahal nyatanya Minho bahkan tidak pernah berlangganan hal-hal semacam itu.

Taemin menyerah, ia memang harus menyampirkan egonya untuk saat ini.

####

"Minho itu, bilangnya orang keren tidak bisa sakit, tapi apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu, dia malah demam sekarang" Jonghyun memulai pembicaraan berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku di antara dirinya dan Taemin.

Taemin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman, tapi Jonghyun lega setidaknya Taemin terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang daripada malam kemarin.

Ternyata tempat yang dimaksud Jonghyun hanya beberapa blok dekat rumah mereka. Taemin buru-buru masuk melihat tampilan cake-cake yang menggoda, ia bisa melihatnya bahkan dari jauh karena toko itu menggunakan kaca sebagai ganti dinding mereka.

"waaahhh, yeppeoda. Banyak sekali jenis cake disini" Taemin sepertinya sudah lupa tentang masalahnya ketika melihat kue-kue yang menarik itu. Jonghyun tersenyum, keputusannya memang benar mengajak Taemin ke sini.

"sepertinya semua enak, bagaimana kalau kita membeli banyak untuk di makan di rumah, hyung ?" Taemin melirik samping tempatnya, Jonghyun sudah tidak berada di sana, sedikit bersungut karena merasa ia telah berbicara sendiri dan malah mendapati Jonghyun sedang berbicara dengan orang lain di dekat pintu. Taemin mendekati Jonghyun berniat merengek pada hyung nya itu untuk membelikan cake yang ia inginkan namun ia justru tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaran Jonghyun dan orang asing itu.

"bagaimana? Aku dari management artis MG Production. Kau berminat jadi artis kami kan ? dengan penampilanmu ini aku yakin kau cepat terkenal" ucap seseorang di hadapan Jonghyun

Taemin kesal, selalu seperti ini. Lengah sebentar saja ia harus mendapati hyung nya itu menarik banyak perhatian orang. Yah, harusnya Taemin kita bersyukur kan ?

" aku tidak yakin" jawab Jonghyun angkuh.

"yakinlah. Kalau kau mau jadi artis kami, kamu bisa mendapatkan banyak uang, terkenal dan dikelilingin banyak yeoja cantik."

"yeoja cantik?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

Orang di hadapan Jonghyun tampak bersemangat, sepertinya Jonghyun tertarik pada yeoja cantik, namun untuk sedetik kemudian ia harus menelan kekecewaannya ketika Jonghyun menarik Taemin yang masih mematung di dekatnya dan berkata

"mian, tapi aku hanya tertarik pada orang ini" Jonghyun bahkan menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan memeluk Taemin dari belakang yang sukses membuat Taemin shock.

"apa dia pacarmu?" tanya orang itu horror.

"tidak kusangka. Seleramu unik ya? Kau menyukai orang yang tidak menarik seperti itu" tambah orang yang mengaku manajer artis itu remeh.

"kurang ajar, kau …" belum sempat Jonghyun melanjutkan ucapan kekesalannya terhadap omongan orang itu, Taemin menyela.

"benar, Jonghyun hyung memang selalu menyayangiku yang bahkan tidak menarik ini. Dia baik hati dan keren, juga orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, karena itu aku tidak akan mengizinkannya ikut bersama orang sepertimu." Setelah itu, bahkan tanpa menunggu tanggapan orang yang diajaknya berbicara, Taemin menarik Jonghyun keluar dari toko kue tersebut.

Taemin masih kesal, sambil berjalan dahulu di depan Jonghyun ia menggerutu sendiri

"aku memang biasa saja, tapi ajhussi itu tidak perlu menytindir sekasar itu tidak akan membiarkan Jonghyun hyung bersama orang seperti itu"

Jonghyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, ternyata magnae itu berani juga. Ia senang karena Taemin berteriak untuk dirinya, apalagi Taemin seolah mengklaim dirinya tadi.

"Minnie, karena kau tadi sudah terang-terangan mengaku sebagai milikku, kamu harus tanggung jawab" ucap Jonghyun menggoda Taemin. Taemin hanya bisa melongo menanggapi uacapan Jonghyun yang berjalan terlebih dahulu sekarang menuju rumah mereka.

Taemin berlari menyusul Jonghyun hingga sampai ke ruang tamu mereka, ia berniat menanyakan apa maksud Jonghyun tapi kemudia ia sadar. Sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan wajah kesal Minho.

"YAH, mana pudingku?"

Taemin tersenyum bodoh, ia benar-benar lupa soal membeli puddingnya gara-gara masalah Jonghyun tadi.

####

Taemin terbangun dini hari karena suara-suara berisik di lantai bawah.

"kenapa kalian ribut sekali pagi-pagi ?" tanya Taemin kesal. Kehidupan Taemin dan hyung nya sudah kembali harmonis seperti sebelumnya sekarang. Taemin yang magnae dan seenaknya sendiri pun sudah kembali sifatnya.

"kami akan ada study wisata makanya siap-siap pagi begini" terang Onew.

"ah, iya ya. Padahal kemarin sudah bilang, hehe… mian aku lupa." Kata Taemin.

"tapi aku tidak semangat, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Taemin. Apalagi ada kabar bahwa ada pencuri berkeliaran di daerah sekitar sini. Aku ingin bolos saja deh." Kata Onew kekanakan, tidak lupa ia memeluk erat Taemin, berniat menggoda kedua adiknya, Minho dan Jonghyun.

"ketua tidak boleh bolos tau. Aku saja yang menemani Taemin, lagipula kau akan ujian kan Minnie? Hyung akan mengajarimu" kata Jonghyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Onew, menggantinya dengan menarik Taemin ke pelukannya sendiri.

"kalian berdua sama ngaconya. Biar aku saja yang ada di rumah" ucap Minho sambil mendorong semua hyungnya dan ganti memeluk Taemin, entah sudah berapa kali Taemin harus dibingungkan dengan keadaan semacam ini.

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGILAH !" teriak Taemin yang langsung saja membuat ketiga hyungnya berhenti memperebutkan siapa yang harusnya ada di rumah.

Mau tidak mau, mereka, Onew, Jonghyun dan Minho memang harus berangkat. Jadi dengan tidak rela, mereka berpamitan pada Taemin akhirnya.

"kami berangkat" kata Onew.

"kalau ada apa-apa cepat telepon" kata Jonghyun tidak rela.

"kalau kau kesepian sms aku. Ani, kesepian atau tidak, kau harus sms aku" kata Minho berlebihan, membuat Taemin hanya bisa rolling eyes.

####

Taemin masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengantar kepergian hyungdeulnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan betapa bebasnya ia untuk beberapa hari setelah ini.

Ia memulai rutinitasnya dengan mandi. Selama ini ia tidak akan tenag bahkan untuk mandi sekalipun. Hyungnya yang mungkin agak kurang waras itu terkadang berpura-pura mengira tidak ada orang di dalam kamar mandi dan masuk seenaknya sendiri ketika Taemin mandi. Sekarang ia bisa bebas mandi berapa lamapun.

Setelah mandi Taemin menghabiskan waktunya seharian dengan menonton film dan membaca komik sambil ngemil di kamarnya. Seharian ia bahkan lupa makan kalau saja tidak merasa perutnya melilit. Ia sudah terbiasa diurus oleh hyungnya.

Taemin menuju ruang makan dan melihat makanan di kulkas yang telah disiapkan oleh Onew hyung nya. Ia merasa sangat bebas tadinya tapi kemudian ia sadar ia merasa begitu kesepian. Padahal baru beberapa jam, belum genap sehari tapi ia merasa sesak membayangkan hidup sendirian.

Taemin makan dalam keadaan hening, ia jadi takut sekarang mengingat perkataan Onew tentang pencuri yang berkeliaran. Untuk itu ia memutuskan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makanannya dan pergi tidur.

Diam-diam di balik selimut tidurnya Taemin menangis lirih, ia ketakutan. Ia tahu sekarang bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa hyung-hyungnya. Selama ini ia merasa keberadaan hyung nya begitu merepotkan tapi ketika mereka tidak ada, bisa apa dia. Taemin bahkan tidak bisa tidur sekarang.

####

Minho mengendap-endap memasuki rumahnya. Ya, ia memang sudah berniat dari berangkat tadi pagi bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Taemin sendiri. Maka dari itu, di tengah perjalanan wisata, ia melarikan diri untuk pulang. Sekarang melihat seluruh lampu di rumahnya mati, ia jadi merasa kasihan pada Taemin, maganae itu pasti ketakutan pikirnya.

Minho perlahan naik ke lantai atas tempat kamar Taemin berada, ia membuka kamar Taemin pelan-pelan berusaha tidak mengagetkan Taemin. Ia tersenyum melihat tubuh Taemin di balik selimut. Minho mendekati tempat tidur Taemin, ia membelai lembut kepala adik manisnya itu sambil bergumam

"kamu pasti kesepian, hyung datang untuk mene…"

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI ?" teriak Jonghyun dari balik selimut.

Jonghyun ? yah, mari kita perjelas di sini. Bukan hanya Minho yang berpikiran tidak bisa meninggalkan Taemin sendirian. Jonghyun juga. Dan karena itu, sama seperti yang dilakukan Minho, ia sekarang berada di rumah. Mereka memang benar-benar saudara, sampai pemikiran juga sejalan. Tantu saja termasuk orang itu,

"ternyata pikiran kita sama ya?" ucap Onew dari balik lemari dengan polosnya.

"hyung?" kaget Jonghyun dan Minho. Siapa sangka hyung mereka yang paling waraspun berpikiran sama.

"tapi, sekarang dimana Taemin?" tanya Jonghyun tiba-tiba, ia sama sekali tidak melihat Taemin sejak kedatangannya tadi, ia bersembunyi di balik selimut berniat mengagetkan Taemin namun justru dikagetkan oleh kedua saudaranya.

BRAK…

AHHHH…..

"Taemin…" teriak ketiga orang itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka berlari menuju lantai bawah dimana asal suara terdengar. Mereka melihat seseorang sedang menyergap Taemin.

"pencuri sialan" teriak Jonghyun sambil memukulkan tongkat golf yang tadi ia bawa untuk tujuan wisata kepada orang berbaju hitam yang menyekap Taemin.

"jangan pernah sentuh Taemin bodoh" teriak Minho kalap sambil menghantamkan tinjunya, tak peduli bagaimana keadaan orang yang dipukulnya nanti.

"cukup" teriak Taemin yang melihat semua hyungnya tiba-tiba memukuli orang yang menyergapnya tadi.

"kalian semua di sini untuk menyelamatkanku ?" tanya Taemin terharu, ia bahkan sempat meneteskan air mata.

"tentu saja" jawab Onew yakin. Ia menghampiri magnae mereka dan memeluk Taemin erat disusul oleh Minho dan Jonghyun yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taemin.

"apapun yang terjadi, kami akan melindungimu Taemin" ucap Minho lirih.

Uhuk…uhuk…

Untuk sedetik mereka kembali sadar bahwa ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu.

"kalian mengeroyokku huh?" kata orang asing itu.

"kau? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Minho terkejut menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang mereka keroyok tadi.

"aku datang untuk menjemput Taemin" jawab orang asing itu menunjukkan evil smirknya.

TBC...


End file.
